


Jessica and the Full House

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and her friend Stephanie Tanner spend the night at each other's houses for dinner for a school family project. However, while at Jessica's house, Stephanie makes a shocking discovery about her friend and her family which is something far less than she had expected, but what do the Tanners have in store for the Fudo family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica came home from school with one of her friends. "So, you wanna have dinner at my house one night and then dinner at your house another one?" she then asked. 

"Sure," Stephanie replied. "Yours is more interesting though, you're not stuck with sisters like I am."

"I wish I could have a sister sometimes..." Jessica sighed, then saw her younger brother with his best friend. "Hey, Cherry, hey, Atticus."

"Hey, Jessica." Cherry and Atticus greeted as they were looking for an after school snack. 

"What are they doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Getting a snack," Jessica noted. "Hey, Atticus, try the microwave."

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus hit himself on the forehead, then opened the microwave and held out a plate with two pork chops. "Wanna make a sandwich out of yours?"

Cherry nodded to that as she then got out the buns, mayonnaise, and Swiss cheese, then looked to Stephanie. "Um... Who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie Tanner," the blonde girl said. "I'm one of Jessica's friends from school." 

"We have a family project in school," Jessica told the younger ones. "Basically just get to know each other's families better, so tomorrow night, Stephanie's gonna have dinner with us and then the day after, I'm gonna go to her house." 

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Stephanie, you seem familiar, don't you have that weird guy in your family who does impressions?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah... Uncle Joey..." Stephanie face-palmed slightly.

"He's weird..." Cherry said as she then made her sandwich. 

"I think he's funny." Atticus said.

Patch soon came in after a mission from the Pound Puppies. 

"Puppy!" Stephanie squealed and came down to Patch and cuddled with him. "Gimme your paw."

Patch smiled and did as she said.

"I'm Stephanie Tanner." Stephanie shook his paw with a giggle.

"I'm Patch!" the puppy replied.

Stephanie's jaw dropped. 

"Oops, that's right, I'm not supposed to talk normally to new people." Patch whispered.

"Nice memory..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

Stephanie cleaned the inside of her ear. "Funny, I thought that dog just talked to me."

"Don't be silly, Steph!" Jessica smiled nervously. "Dogs can't talk, right, boy?"

Patch was about to talk, but he then barked randomly to keep up appearances. 

"You're right, but he sure does look strong." Stephanie smiled.

Patch smiled smugly to that.

"Easy..." Atticus whispered sharply to his puppy.

Patch stuck his tongue out to him, but then smiled boastfully to Stephnaie.

"Smart too," Stephanie then added. "Michelle would love him." 

"Is she your sister?" Atticus asked, referring to this Michelle person.

"My younger sister," Stephanie nodded with a sigh. "I'm the middle child and I have another sister we called 'DJ'." 

"What an interesting name." Atticus said.

"Dont' tell her I told you this, but her name's short for 'Donna Jo Margaret'." Stephanie whispered and then giggled mischievously. 

Atticus laughed quietly at that.

"Let's get started on our homework then." Jessica suggested, then looked to her brother and his friend. "See you guys later."

Cherry and Atticus nodded as the older teenage girls were on their way to Jessica's room.

"Let's study ourselves..." Atticus took out his wand once the coast was clear.

"Okay, but no abuse," Cherry folded her arms. "Today was exhausting enough already." 

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

The two then moved into the backyard with Patch. Cherry took out an apple and put it on her head and backed up against the fence. 

"Okay, Atticus, focus." Atticus told himself as he focused on the apple.

Cherry gripped her collar rather nervously as she waited for Atticus to work his magic. And where he did and his magic hit the apple without taking any hair off her head. Stephanie came back down to get a book, but she took a small glimpse outside and her eyes widened once she saw Atticus use his magic wand and turned the apple into an elephant which then squashed Cherry.

"Whoops, sorry, Cherry!" Atticus's voice called.

Cherry mumbled in slight discomfort. Stephanie wasn't sure if that really happened or not, but one thing was for sure: She would not forget that, she then grabbed her book and ran upstairs to join Jessica.

"Okay, let me try that again." Atticus said.

"I recommend turning the elephant into an orange." Patch smiled.

"Just get it off!" Cherry muffled.

Atticus then waved his wand and turned the elephant into an orange which then hovered in the air and splatted onto Cherry's head.

"That does it, you need Magic Training classes," Cherry said. "I heard the high school has those."

"I think you're right." Atticus said.

"Ooh, I wanna go, I wanna go!" Patch beamed.

"Maybe someday..." Cherry shrugged as she then got up and removed the orange. "Guh, I hate orange juice..."

Stephanie was a little surprised at the sight she just saw.

"Hey, Steph, you okay? You look a little surprised about something." Jessica said.

"I could've sworn I... Never mind..." Stephanie held her head. "I guess I'm just exhausted after the day we had in school today."

"Why?" Jessica asked. "What do you think you saw?"

"I could've sworn I saw your brother and his friend playing some magic game and then an elephant came in your backyard and then your brother turned it into an orange." Stephanie replied.

Jessica looked in shock.

"Crazy, right?" Stephanie laughed at herself. But she looked at Jessica to see she wasn't laughing. "Jessie?" she then asked.

"Um..." Jessica looked nervous and took out one of their schoolbooks. "Come on, let's study for biology."

"Jessie? Was what I saw for real?" Stephanie asked.

"Biology, Steph, reeeal important!" Jessica kept trying to change the subject. "You don't wanna be a rebel like your cute bad boy uncle, do ya?"

"Jessica, you're dodging my question." Stephanie said.

Jessica bit her lip nervously.

"Jessica, what's going on here?" Stephanie asked suspiciously. 

"Um... I'll tell you later..." Jessica looked away nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Atticus were in the living room now with Patch, playing an Atari 2600 game.

"I can't believe video games used to look like this..." Cherry scoffed at the blocky graphics.

"I can't believe it either, it's so boring." Atticus added.

"Why are we doing this?" Cherry mumbled.

"Everything looks like a square," Patch pointed to the screen. "Is that block supposed to be you?"

"I'd rather play the Legend of Zelda than this and I'm not even a Zelda fanatic." Cherry snorted.

"I'd rather play anything else than this." Atticus also snorted.

"I'd rather play Bubsy 3D." Cherry laughed.

"Bubsy 3D?" Patch asked.

"You do not wanna know..." Cherry warned. 

"How bad can that game be?" Patch asked. "Is it Atari?"

"Playstation actually." Cherry replied.

"At least it would be better than this." Atticus said.

"Wanna bet?" Cherry dared.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

Cherry then took out her phone, put in a Bubsy 3D video on YouTube and showed him a video of the game play.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"That's crazy!" Patch said. "I--" he then looked upstairs to see Jessica and Stephanie coming downstairs, so he turned his head and munched on his backside to look like a normal dog.

Stephanie kept a suspicious look towards the three of them.

"Hi..." Cherry looked over.

Atticus also waved to her. Stephanie glanced at them and then walked out the door to get herself home.

"Why did she look at us suspiciously?" Cherry asked.

Atticus shrugged.

"See you tomorrow, Steph!" Jessica called before shutting the door behind her and leaned against it in relief. "That was too close..." she then came over to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch. "Atticus, you've got to be more careful, Stephanie saw you using magic!"

"What?! How?" Atticus asked.

"She came back down to get one of her books, she must've saw you guys out the window." Jessica replied.

"Note to self: When doing magic training, make sure that all mortals that don't know that magic is real are not around or in the house." Atticus said.

"At least we didn't get in trouble for that." Cherry said.

"ATTICUS FUDO, YOU ARE IN DANGER OF EXPOSING YOUR FAMILY'S SECRET!" a booming voice called and then there was a puff of smoke and a familiar warlock appeared.

"Drell!" Jessica gasped and gave a quick curtsy, then came to the warlock's feet, took his hand and kissed his knuckle. 

"Um... Have we met?" Cherry asked the warlock. 

"I am Drell, Head of the Witches Council." the warlock introduced himself.

Cherry cupped her mouth and snickered slightly.

"Cherry, trust me; this guy is strong and I mean stronger than me." Atticus whispered.

Cherry kept laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Drell glared.

"Sorry," Cherry wiped her eye slightly. "It's just that I thought you'd be a woman... I mean, you're the Head of the Witches Council."

"And you're a frog!" Drell grinned.

"What?" Cherry asked beofre she was suddenly turned into a frog.

"Please forgive her for laughing at you, Drell." Jessica said.

Drell rolled his eyes and turned Cherry back to normal.

"And besides, how can you be stronger than Atticus?" Cherry then asked. "He's as strong as Hercules?!"

Drell walked outside the house which made everyone look to each other until they yelled out and flopped against one side of the house as Drell lifted it up with one hand and yawned while cupping his mouth with the other.

"Okay, okay, you're stronger than Atticus, we give, we give!" Cherry yelped as she was hanging from the doorway.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked before he set the house back down on the ground roughly.

Cherry landed first and everyone else landed on top of her.

Drell patted his hands together and walked back inside and crossed his arms. "Jessica, I'm gonna have to tell your father."

"No!" Jessica panicked. "You can't tell him, besides, it wasn't Atticus's fault!"

"She's right! Besides, how were we supposed to know that Stephanie looked out the window?" Patch asked.

'Hmm..." Drell hummed sharply. "I suppose since this is first offense, I'll give you a warning."

Jessica looked relieved.

"Buuut...." Drell leaned over Jessica then. "If it happens again, I'm afraid you have to have the worst punishment known to man..." he then smiled darkly. "TURNED INTO A MOUSE IN A FOREST FOR 100 YEARS!"

"Isn't turned into a cat for 100 years?" Patch asked.

"Usually being turned into a mouse is a harsher punishment because you can't defend yourself against snakes or birds of prey..." Jessica sounded terrified.

"That, and, uh, I might eat ya after a while..." Drell smiled sheepishly. "My mother turned me into a cat so many times that I grew to like the taste... Here, I'll show you..." he then turned Cherry into a mouse, picked her up, and carried her in his mouth. "Mm~... Juicy..."

Cherry wiggled and struggled in his mouth. "It is most unpleasant in here!"

"Spit her out please, Drell." Atticus begged.

Drell smirked and folded his arms while rattling his fingertips against one arm.

"Let me out of here!" Cherry begged.

"Yuuum..." Drell folded his tongue over top of her. "Soooo yummy."

"Okay, we'll be careful next time, just spit her out!" Jessica begged the warlock.

"Yeah, please!" Atticus begged.

Something deep inside Drell's heart soon started to beat as he saw that look in Atticus's eyes.

"I-I think I'm feeling something..." Drell held his chest. "Like... Like... I'M GONNA HURL, GIVE ME A BUCKET!"

Cherry then popped out of Drell's mouth and landed in Atticus's hands.

"Eww..." Atticus winced at the slobber. "You okay, Cherry?"

"I never wanna go through that ever again..." Cherry shuddered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus said.

Drell took out sparkling water, gurgled it in his mouth, and spit it onto Cherry. Cherry winced and dripped even more and looked rather miserably wet.

Drell was now using a toothpick. "Well, I suppose I ought to let you all go, remember, Jessica..."

"Yes, sir, we won't let it happen again." Jessica said.

"Wait! What about me?" Cherry asked.

"What about you?" Drell asked like he could care less for her.

"I'm a mouse!" Cherry reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Drell said, then turned her back to normal.

"Thank you." Cherry smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Drell said, then teleported himself away.

"Who was that guy...?" Cherry asked.

"Drell, he's a pain, but he's in charge of everything..." Jessica shivered. "He used to watch me when I was a little girl when I found out about my powers."

"And now who is he watching over?" Cherry asked.

"All of us..." Jessica said nervously. 

"Jessie, I didn't know you had Wiccan powers..." Atticus said to his sister.

"I don't use them often," Jessica said. "I never really had a need for them."

"Really? Because I think having to use magic is great." Atticus smiled.

"Just be careful next time." Jessica warned.

"Yes, Jessica..." Atticus replied respectively. "Whatever you say."

Jessica smiled to that and gently patted her brother on the head as their parents came through the front door then with dinner for all of them.

"Guess I better go home now." Cherry suggested.

"Looks that way." Patch said.

"See ya guys..." Cherry walked off.

"See ya, Cherry!" the Fudo family called out as she was on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in the high school...

Jessica came into her school's hallway, then went int othe school's cellar and came to a magical door to a classroom which was hidden from mortal eyes.

"Ah, good old magic class." Jessica smiled. She walked in and took her seat with the other students in the class until the teacher would come in to educate on how to use their magic wisely.

"Where does Jessica go after gym class?" Stephanie wondered as she was in the locker room, getting dressed into her other clothes and out of her gym uniform.

Stephanie hoped she would get her answer soon, meanwhile, Cherry and Atticus were given a new student in their class.

"Everyone, this is Sabrina Spellman," the teacher introduced the blonde girl. "Sabrina, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "Um... I used to live with my parents until they divorced, and now I live with my aunts, Hilda and Zelda, and their cat."

"Hello, Sabrina." The class smiled.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Sabrina?" the teacher asked. "What do your parents do?"

"Uh, well, my mom's an archaeologist and I don't know what my dad does..." Sabrina shrugged. "I havent' seen him since I was ten." 

"Um, thank you, Sabrina, you may sit down now..." the teacher said.

Sabrina then walked over and sat down in a seat between Cherry and Atticus.

"Hey, I didn't know you two went to school here." Sabrina smiled at Atticus and Cherry.

"Small world." Atticus and Cherry said.

Sabrina smiled and seemed to feel a little bit better about being the new kid in this school. Atticus smiled, happy that Sabrina felt a little bit better. The day was not the best for Sabrina, but it got a little bit better since she had Cherry and Atticus with her and they decided to spend some time with her after school today.

"Okay, Dad, I'm gonna be going home with Jessica today," Stephanie said as she used the school payphone to call home. "She'll be coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's great, Steph, I hope you have a wonderful time there." Her father's voice smiled.

"Thanks, Dad, see you at 8:00." Stephanie smiled back and hung up before she went to class.

Jessica came back up from the cellar and closed the door behind her.

"Jessica, were you just in the school cellar?" Stephanie gave her friend an odd look.

"Yeah, so?" Jessica asked.

"Why were you in there?" Stephanie asked.

"Um... I was helping the janitor..." Jessica replied. "Come on, let's get some lunch, I hear there's cheese dogs."

"Okay?" Stephanie said, slightly odded out.

"Come on, let's go!" Jessica said and ran off to the cafeteria.

"What are you hiding, Jessica Fudo?" Stephanie asked herself before catching up with her friend.

The rest of the day of school soon went by fast. Stephanie took Jessica's bus home and they were on their way to start their family projects and the first night would be Stephanie staying for dinner at the Fudo house and tomorrow, Jessica would have dinner at the Tanner house.

"I can't wait to start." Stephanie smiled.

"Same here, this is gonna be quite the learning experience." Jessica smiled back once school was out.

"And I can't wait to meet the rest of your family," Stephanie smiled. "By the way, do you have a younger sister too?"

"I've always wanted one..." Jessica sighed softly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Atticus, but I think it'd be nice to have another girl in the house I could teach stuff to."

"Maybe someday you will." Stephanie suggested. "If not, maybe you'd like to trade."

"Very funny..." Jessica rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"No really, I would trade one of my sisters for Atticus." Stephanie said.

"Aw, Steph..." Jessica laughed.

"Seriously, how about DJ?" Stephanie suggested. "It won't be too long until she's in college."

"Forget it." Jessica said.

"Your family's fine just the way they are and so is mine." Jessica smiled.

Stephanie was still suspicious of Jessica because of what she saw yesterday, but she didn't bring it up. She then saw a little blonde girl with curly hair inside Jessica's house.

"I thought you said you didn't have a little sister?" Stephanie looked to Jessica.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jessica face-palmed herself. "I forgot to tell you, we adopted a girl that Atticus found during his trip to Hollywood. I feel so bad, she's our family now."

"What's her name?" Stephanie asked.

"Darla Fudo, well, her last biological name was Dimple, but after adopting her, she's now Darla Fudo." Jessica told her.

"Wait, Darla Dimple?" Stephanie asked. "I feel like I know that name from somewhere..."

"She used to be a child star, but after that incident, she became part of our family," Jessica explained. "Please don't bring it up, she's very touchy about that subject."

"I understand..." Stephanie gave a small nod. "Too bad she's a little older than Michelle, they could become friends."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Okay." Stephanie replied.

With that, the two teenage girls came into the house.

"Welcome, Stephanie, to our normal household, where we are a normal family with normal lives, isn't that right, boy?" Patrick smiled and looked down to the puppy.

Patch barked with a friendly look so Stephanie would know he wasn't dangerous.

"We are happy that you will be staying for dinner, Stephanie." Emily smiled.

"Thank you for having me," Stephanie smiled back. "This is a really nice home, Mrs. Fudo."

"Thank you very much." Emily beamed.

Stephanie then went with Jessica to put her stuff away.

"The kids better not use magic this time," Patrick said to Emily. "Drell said if we get another strike, he's going to turn Jessica into a mouse and move her into the forest and he's going to turn Atticus into a cat and make him stay in the other realm for 100 years."

"What will he do with Darla?" Emily wondered.

"I don't think he's aware that we have custody of her..." Patrick replied with a shrug.

"Thank goodness." Emily sighed.

"He used to be kind of mean..." Patrick sighed himself. "He was as harmful as a playground bully when we were kids, I mean..."

"I blame being Head of the Council..." Emily replied.

Patrick nodded in agreement.

Cherry came to visit Atticus's room as he was working out extra hard due to Drell being stronger than him.

"How can that guy be stronger than I am?!" Atticus grunted. "It's not possible!"

"Well, I guess when a warlock becomes Head of the Council, that warlock becomes stronger than anyone, including someone as strong as Hercules." Cherry said.

"That's not faaaair!" Atticus whined.

"Um, you don't think he's scary, do you...?" Cherry asked.

Atticus stopped and looked up to her.

"I-I mean, for who he is..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I mean, he can't really be that scary, even though he shoved me inside of his mouth."

"Yes, yes, he is when he wants to be." Atticus grunted as he continued lifting his weights.

'I just hope we never see him again..." Cherry sounded nervous. 

"Cherry, are you scared?" Atticus asked.

"What? No way!" Cherry replied in denial. "I'm a goth, why would I be scared of anything?"

"Because Drell could possibly make anyone's life a living nightmare." Atticus said.

Cherry laughed nervously. "Don't be so silly, Atticus... I better go home, I have to put away the leaves and wash the garden..." she then zipped out of the house.

"She is afraid of him." Atticus said before grunting again as he continued to lift his weights.

Patch came into the room and smiled.

"Hey, boy!" Atticus smiled, then took a break. "How was your day?"

"Would've been better if I could've spent it with you..." Patch looked down to the floor.

"Patch, you know dogs aren't allowed in school." Atticus said.

"I know..." Patch pouted.

"Hey, let's play until dinner since Cherry's gone home..." Atticus suggested. "Whatever you want."

"Yay!" Patch cheered.

Atticus laughed and went to the backyard with Patch. Jessica and Stephanie were in the girl's room until they would be called down to dinner. Atticus and Patch were now both in the backyard and where they were both playing tug-of-war.

Stephanie kept looking around like she expected something to happen.

"You okay, Steph?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, fine..." Stephanie replied as she took out a magazine to read with her. "Say, you think Leonardo di Caprio would ever come to our school and ask someone to marry him?"

"I think our only chances of that would be 5%." Jessica said.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Stephanie smiled with a shrug.

Jessica rolled her eyes with a smirk before looking itno her own magazine. "Besides, I'd rather have Nick Carter."

"He is rather hot." Stephanie smiled.

Jessica giggled with Stephanie as they read their teen magazines.

Patch and Atticus continued to pull on both ends of their rope.

"Good boy!" Atticus called, both struggling, but playful.

Patch kept pulling as he snarled with his grip on the rope. The both of them continued to have fun with the rope not holding back any of their strength.

"Ready to give up?" Patch muffled.

"Never." Atticus smirked.

Patch muffingly laughed as he tugged on the other side of the rope. Atticus began to tugged on his end of the rope. Patch pulled with his mouth, trying to back up with a small snarl. Atticus began to pull much harder on his end. Patch laughed as he enjoyed this very much. Atticus was happy that he could make Patch happy. Patch snarled and pulled harder.

Atticus then knew he could win this one, but he decided to let Patch win this one to put his mood even better and stumbled and fell onto the ground. "Oh, no, lost balance, you won, Patch!"

This caused Patch to howl out of victory.

Attius smiled and pet his puppy. "Good game, boy." 

"Do I get a biscuit as a reward?" Patch smirked.

Atticus smirked back before giving his dalmatian a dog biscuit.

Patch ate the biscuit and beamed. "Oh, yeah... I love being me..." he smiled proudly as his tongue dangled slightly.

"Dinner time!" Emily's voice smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Patch beamed. "I'm starving!"

"Starving?" Atticus laughed. "You just ate a biscuit!"

"Yeah, but I'm a dog." Patch smiled.

Atticus rolled his eyes and walked in the house with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what's for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

"Barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes, and roasted broccoli." Emily smiled.

"That's sounds like a healthy meal." Stephanie smiled.

"I hope it's to your liking, dear." Emily smiled back.

Stephanie smiled back, then looked to Jessica with a soft sigh. "You're so lucky your mother is still around, Jessica."

"Isn't your mother still with you?" Darla asked.

Stephanie looked softly over to Darla. "She died in a car accident a long time ago."

"Oh, my...." Darla frowned.

"It's okay..." Stephanie said softly. 

"So, who lives with you?" Darla asked then.

"Well, my sisters of course," Stephanie explained. "And there's Dad, and Uncle Jesse and Uncle Joey."

"Wait, isn't one of them part of a band?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse," Stephanie nodded once. "You ever heard of Jesse and the Rippers?"

"Sure have." Darla said.

Stephanie then gave a small nod.

"Your uncle is that Jesse?!" Darla asked in astonishment.

"The very same." Stephanie smiled brightly.

"That is so awesome!" Darla beamed.

Stephanie smiled sheepishly.

"Broccoli, Stephanie?" Emily offered.

"Yes, please." Stephanie replied, curious to try a roasted vegetable.

Emily smiled and added some of the vegetables to her dinner plate.

"Yuck." Darla winced.

"Now, Darla..." Patrick sighed.

"I know, I know, vegetables help make you grow big and strong..." Darla said, but she still tried to avoid having broccoli being put on her plate.

"Well, your brother doesn't seem to mind the broccoli, which is rather strange." Stephanie said.

Atticus happily ate most of his broccoli, but then stopped once Stephanie glanced to him.

"Oh, gag..." Darla shuddered. "Is it too late to go to Amber's for dinner?"

"Yes..." Emily replied, then plopped more broccoli on the little girl's plate.

"Oh, Mom, more broccoli for me, please." Atticus smiled.

"My, my, someone wants to grow up to be big and strong." Emily giggled before placing the last of the broccoli on her son's plate, having a feeling he would want as much as he could get.

Patrick looked down to their puppy.' Patch looked from his kibble bowl and only gave a shrug as he wasn't sure why Atticus was acting this way either.

'Wow, he will do anything to not let himself be weaker than someone else.' Jessica thought to herself.

The family then ate their dinner with their guest.

"I'd like to see more of that boy, Skippy..." Drell turned to a man who was wearing an apron and looked very small and weak as he watched this through a crystal ball.

Skippy was curious of why and then he saw Atticus eating more broccoli than any of the others. Drell kept watching the Fudo family eat with their guest.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Stephanie asked seemingly out of the blue.

"No." The Fudo family shook their heads.

"Hmm..." Stephanie shrugged and then went back to her dinner.

And where after a while, all the food was eaten.

"That was really delicious, Mrs. Fudo." Stephanie smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Emily smiled.

Stephanie smiled back. Emily then collected the dishes.

"See?" Jessica smiled to Stephanie. "We're a totally normal family."

"Yeah." Darla also smiled.

Stephanie couldn't help but have odd eyes whenever the Fudo emphasized the word 'normal', but she didn't say anything.

"Say, isn't it getting late?" Atticus asked.

"My dad should be here any minute," Stephanie said. "I asked him to come pick me up around 8:00."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"I'll wait with you in the living room." Jessica said.

Stephanie smiled and nodded, then went into the living room on the couch.

"Phew!" Patch wiped his forehead. "I hate barking randomly, it makes me feel so dumb!"

"I know, I continue to hear random stuff being said from each bark." Atticus told him.

"Yeah, you sounded like you were having a delusional rant," Patrick agreed. "What does 'fox calculator cargo hold' mean?"

"It means I hate barking like an idiot." Patch groaned.

"Oh, poor Patch..." Patrick gently pet the puppy. 

"So, when a dog is told to speak, what do they usually say?" Darla asked.

"Usually a hello." Patch replied.

"Ohh." Darla smiled.

Patch smiled and nodded.

Eventually, Stephanie's dad came to pick her up and she let out a good night as she went to her home for the rest of her evening.

"And I was worried we'd get busted..." Jessica looked the most relieved. "Ya hear that, Drell? Our family secret is safe!"

Their house soon shook as the strong warlock appeared in the room.

"Oh, my..." Emily looked worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Drell took out a stretch as he then appeared and smiled. "Fudo family..." he gave a small nod. "Ladies... Gentlemen... Spot."

"Patch." the dalmatian puppy corrected.

"Whatever..." Drell ignored that.

"Drell, you look well..." Patrick smiled nervously. "What can we do for you?"

"I would like to spend some time with your son and only your son." Drell said.

"Me...?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Yes..." Drell smiled.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Drell yelled, then remembered his indoor voice and gently and quietly continued. "Darling..."

"Um, okay, sir." Atticus said.

"Excellent..." Drell sounded pleased. 

"Just why do you want my brother?" Jessica asked.

"DO NOT SPEAK OUT OF TURN!" Drell glared to her, then leaned back. "Come along, August."

"Atticus." the brown-haired boy corrected.

"August, Abacus, same diff..." Drell shrugged.

Atticus soon sighed before going with the strong warlock. Drell smiled to him and put his arm around the boy and walked with him.

"How long will he be staying with you, Drell?" Emily asked.

"For as long as I wish..." Drell replied. "No worries, I'll have him back before he needs to get up for school tomorrow."

"Why not just keep him if you like him so much?" Darla said before covering her mouth.

Patrick and Emily gaped at their youngest daughter.

"Uh, this won't take long, will it, sir?" Atticus asked.

"Don't fuss with me..." Drell replied.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

In the other realm...

Skippy was celebrating having a night off and even had some drinks as he giggled and danced to music he had playing. Drell then walked in with Atticus and stopped the music. Skippy pouted and looked defeated. Drell handed him a mop and walked with Atticus into another room. Skippy simply sighed before getting to work.

Drell sat Atticus down in a chair. "Stay right there."

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Drell walked off into a room and shut the door behind him.

After a moment...

"SKIPPY, WHERE'S MY COFFEE!?" Drell yelled.

Skippy ran into the room with a cup of coffee, trying not to spill it. And where to his luck, he didn't spill one drop of it.

Drell took it and sipped his coffee. "What took you so long...?"

Skippy stood by, waiting for any more instruction. 

"Is Michelle's daughter still alive?"Drell asked then.

Skippy nodded.

"Good." Drell nodded before taking another sip.

Skippy smiled sheepishly.

Drell then spit out the coffee which instantly made Skippy frown. "Not sweet enough, go think about what you've done."

Skippy bowed his head and walked off. Drell soon sighed and then decided to get back to Atticus. Atticus looked up.

"What's your friend's phone number?" Drell asked. 

Atticus gave the number.

Meanwhile, Cherry was upstairs and in her pajamas as she was tapping away at her laptop. She then soon heard the phone ring. She then reached over and answered her phone. "Hello."

"Hello, is this the Butler's residence?" Drells's voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Cherry replied.

"This is Drell." Drell said.

"GAH!" Cherry dropped the phone in slight alarm.

"Should have seen that coming." Drell groaned.

Cherry then went back to work on her laptop.

"Time to pull out the big guns..." Drell said in a warning voice.

Cherry hummed as she continued to work on her laptop until she would get ready for bed. She then felt a chill down her spine like something bad would happen. "You ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen?" she then asked, seemingly no one.

There was then a swirling hole in her wall and a hand reached out. Cherry screamed and fell down from her bed and hid underneath it. But the hand soon grabbed her; not leaving without her. Cherry yelped as her ankle was pulled as she was dragged to the portal. 

Once she was in, the portal closed up and the room returned back to its original state. Cherry was soon brought into a new room. Her eyes widened as she looked all around.

"Cherry and Atticus," Drell smiled fondly. "At last, we finally meet."

"Didn't we already meet the other day?" Cherry asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Drell yelled, then leaned back, trying to relax himself. "I want to congratulate you two on your many adventures since the orphanage."

"What orphanage?" Cherry asked.

"You know, the orphanage you both grew up in..." Drell prompted. "Until Cinderella's father adopted you of course."

"You know about that?" Atticus asked.

"I know everything about you two..." Drell came behind the two and put his arms around them as he smiled to them. "I've been following you two all your lives, even when your parents gave you up for adoption when you were both about two-years-old."

'Wow, so you are like our Guardian Angel." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that..." Drell replied.

"Why did they give us up anyway?" Cherry asked.

"It's a long story deep within your family bloodlines, I'm not sure if you're both ready to know now," Drell looked up distantly. "You're only in middle school after all. Plus, when you go in high school, you'll be learning how to use and control your magical elements and abilities."

"That is true." Atticus nodded.

"You'll both learn someday..." Drell said.

"Uh, sir, is it possible for me to bring my puppy along?" Atticus asked.

"This puppy of yours, is he a familiar?" Drell then asked about Atticus's nonhuman best friend.

"Um, no." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but familiars only..." Drell walked off and folded his arms. "Besides, who could teach him to do such a thing?"

"Isn't Sabrina's pet cat actually a warlock?" Cherry asked randomly.

"Yes, but he's sentenced to 100 years to be cursed as a cat." Drell said.

"Isn't he technically a familiar then?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose so, but I doubt he'd be helpful," Drell crossed his arms. "He did try to take over the world of course."

"I'm sure he'll learn his lesson soon." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell sounded doubtful.

"I mean it." Atticus said.

"Yes, but you don't know Salem Saberhagen like I do..." Drell firmly put his hands on his hips.

"At least give him a few years to prove that he's matured." Atticus said.

"We'll see, my boy, we'll see..." Drell came up behind Atticus with a small smirk. 

Atticus felt nervous about the smirk, but did well to hide his fear.

"I'm rather fond of you two..." Drell grinned at the two children in his room with him.

"You are?" Atticus and Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes..." Drell grinned. "You two are most important... I've even known you two before you guys even realized it."

"Is that why Jessica knows who you are?" Atticus asked.

"That, and I used to be her babysitter when my mother was still in charge of the council until she retired," Drell replied. "I was basically my mother's little helper back then, but since I'm a close friend of your father's Atticus, I was around your house a lot before you were born."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"I feel weird around you..." Cherry said to Drell.

"Ah, there's nothing to be scared of, I'm a gentle soul..." Drell smiled to himself.

Skippy walked by with the mop and panted out of severe exhaustion.

"Where's my lemonade?" Drell looked to him.

Skippy looked to him, then pointed to his mopping.

"Surely you knew I'd want lemonade after you working so hard..." Drell folded his arms. "I suggest you make some..."

Skippy looked unfortunate and went to the kitchen.

"Aren't you being unfair?" Atticus asked.

"What do you mean?" Drell looked back.

"Kinda harsh..." Cherry siad. "I mean, he did hard work for you and you asked him to make you lemonade."

"And your point would be...?" Drell didn't see what was so bullying of his actions.

"You are acting like a bully to him." Atticus told him.

"I am not!" Drell retorted.

Skippy walked in with a pitcher of fresh lemonade.

"Why is that lemonade PINK!?" Drell glared at Skippy.

Skippy backed away nervously. He soon saw that Atticus was right as he saw Atticus was the one now smirking to see that the strong warlock was wrong. Skippy gripped his collar nervously.

Drell swiped the pitcher of lemonade. "Uh, never mind that, I should be thankful you made me some anyway... Now, are the seeds out of the lemons?"

Skippy paused for a moment and then nodded nervously.

"Are they...?" Drell asked.

Skippy gulped, then took the pitcher and took out a lemon, trying to squeeze the seeds out, then squirted his eye and hollered in hissing pain and ran into the wall. 

"You do realize you can just use your magic to get rid of the seeds, right?" Atticus asked.

Skippy looked up to Atticus with one eye twitching with a pout and snapped his fingers in defeat. Drell just laughed at Skippy's pain and suffering. 

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his voice; not afraid of the strong warlock anymore for some reason.

Drell walked over toward Atticus and clamped his hand on the boy's forehead.

Atticus growled and tried to reach up to him to strangle him. "Someday, I'm gonna be stronger than you! It's not over until the fat lady sings!"

"Hey, leave my mother out of this." Drell glared.

Atticus glared back, but the two then laughed as that was kind of funny that Drell insulted his own mother. 

"Are those two actually getting along?" Cherry asked.

Skippy merely shrugged as he put some ice over his swollen eye.

"You're kinda funny for a jerk." Atticus said.

"And you're pretty tough for a Wiccan." Drell smirked. 

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"And nice overdose of the broccoli." Drell smirked.

"Well, I love my greens..." Atticus shyly admitted. 

"What about spinach?" Drell then asked.

Cherry cupped her mouth and seemed to gag at the mention of 'spinach'. 

"I'd love to try that." Atticus smiled.

Drell laughed. "Sounds good to me..."

Cherry shuddered and looked like she was going to throw up.

"Hey!" Drell slapped her back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Spinach is disgusting..." Cherry whimpered. 

Skippy soon brought out a can of spinach. Cherry cupped her mouth and ran out of the room and there was then throwing up sounds heard. 

"Let's just ignore those sounds and see if Atticus will like this." Drell said before taking the can.

Atticus was a little nervous. "What harm could it do?"

Skippy then zipped out of the room. Atticus simply rolled his eyes before Drell opened it up.

Drell inhaled the scent and sighed and gave it to Atticus. "Eat up, Sport." 

Atticus took out a spoon and decided to try the spinach.

"Oh, come on, eat it all from the can, no spoon." Drell said.

"But--" Atticus pouted. "That's unsanitary." 

"Just do it." Drell said.

"Sorry about this, Mom..." Atticus muttered before taking a deep breath and gobbled down the spinach from the can. He continued to gobble down the spinach until he ate it all and swallowed all of it.

"Good?" Drell folded his arms with a smirk. 

"Kinda nasty, but yeah." Atticus said before he felt his muscles get bigger.

"It makes you grow big and strong," Drell encouraged. "Just think of it as a way to 'Go the Distance'." 

"Please don't start singing." Atticus begged.

"What's wrong with my singing?" Drell asked.

Cherry rubbed the inside of her ears. "The horror... The horror..."

Skippy nodded in agreement. Drell was about to tell them off before he was lifted up in the air. Atticus struggled slghtly, but he did it.

"Wow..." Cherry blinked. 

This also caused Drell to gulp.

Atticus smirked to this. "Ya scared, Big Bad Warlock Boy?"

"Maybe a tad?" Drell smiled nervously. 

"Thought so." Atticus smirked.

"Put me down please..." Drell said.

Atticus let go of Drell. Skippy now had a cold compress on his head, his eye infection had given him a terrible headache. 

"Luckily the affects of vegetables aren't the only way to get stronger." Drell said.

Skippy nodded.

"What's with you?" Drell asked him.

Skippy pointed to his swollen eye as he held the cold compress on his head. 

"What happened to his eye?" Cherry asked.

"Beats me..." Drell sipped his lemonade and gagged. "GAH! Seeds!" he then spat in Skippy's other eye.

Skippy screamed and fell against the floor.

"Whoopsie..." Drell replied but he didn't seem to mean it. 

Atticus was about to lift Drell up so he could actually mean it.

"I said sorry!" Drell replied.

Skippy whimpered as his eyes were stinging. Atticus soon used his magic to heal Skippy's eyes, but started to struggle with lifting Drell. Skippy blinked and seemed to feel much better.

"Oh, poor Stimpy..." Cherry said.

"Skippy." Drell told her.

"Yeah..." Cherry said before patting the mute man on the head. 

Drell just simply rolled his eyes, but then smirked back at Atticus as the affects of the vegetable seemed to wear off.

"Guh..." Atticus held himself. "I don't feel so good now..."

"Oh, maybe you should go home and lie down..." Drell suggested. 

"I don't think he's gonna make it back home." Cherry said.

"Oh, looks like he'll have to stay for the night then..." Drell grinned.

"Uh, I'd like to go home if that's possible..." Cherry sweated nervously. 

"You may go home then." Drell said.

"Okay, uh, bye, sir..." Cherry said. "Uh, how do I get back home?"

Drell chuckled to her. Cherry yelped as she was through a swirling vortex and it threw her back in her room and she crashed against the wall and landed flat on her bed in agony. Drell smirked before taking Atticus to his spare bed that he surprisingly had in his bedroom. Skippy came in the room and got the covers and everything set up and ready. Atticus seemed to be fast asleep as he was tucked in for the night.

"Nighty night..." Drell whispered. "Son... Erm,... Atticus."

Skippy noticed that.

"Shut up." Drell glared at him and walked off. 

"What is going on with me?" Drell asked himself.

Skippy shrugged and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica was lying in her bed, a little nervous. "Man, I almost messed up big time with Stephanie... Luckily, we got away with it this time... But why do I feel like something big's gonna happen at Stephanie's tomorrow?" 

"Jessica, have you seen Atticus?" Patch asked.

Jessica looked over to him. "I thought he was with you?" 

"He isn't in his room or in the backyard." Patch frowned.

"That can't be right..." Jessica frowned back. "Maybe he's in the bathroom?"

"Nope, the light's out..." Patch shook his head. 

"Darla's room?" Jessica frowned.

Patch pouted.

"I-I-I'm sure he's fine..." Jessica smiled nervously, then took out the phone and called Cherry's house.

Cherry yawned and crawled into bed. "For the first time, I feel really sleepy..." she then batted her eyes before shutting them and started to snore, but then her eyes cracked open as her phone rang and she answered it. "Somebody better be dying!" 

"Atticus isn't home!" Jessica said out of worry.

"Oh, how terrible..." Cherry yawned. "Let me know when you find him... K, thanks, bye..." she then tried to hang up. 

"You must know where he is." Jessica said. 

"I haven't seen Atticus since after school and when that fat guy took us into the other realm." Cherry yawned.

"You mean Drell?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, him..." Cherry yawned. "He said he wanted to see us about something, I thought he sent Atticus home after he sent me home."

Cherry then remembered where Atticus was going to be staying sense he looked sick.

"Anything else?" Jessica then asked.

"He was kinda nauseous on the way out," Cherry remembered. "He ate spinach... I don't blame him, that stuff is nasty."

"How did he eat it?" Jessica asked.

"He was gonna eat it with a spoon, but then that Drell guy made him chug it from the can like some animal." Cherry replied.

"That's why he looked nauseous, he shouldn't eat like that." Jessica said.

"That fatso told him to..." Cherry said before yawning.

"I know, I know, I guess we'll have to let him stay with Drell for a little while." Jessica said.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Cherry, you have a good night." Jessica said before then hanging up.

"Finally." Cherry sighed before hanging up and going back to bed.

Jessica then hung up and sighed. "I just hope Atticus will be okay spending the night with Drell."

"Is Drell really that bad?" Patch asked.

"He wasn't so bad when I was growing up, but when I became a teenager, he became a hassle," Jessica replied. "Especially when I became more boy crazy than focusing on my magical studies, he was mostly sore because of his wedding about 300 years ago."

"Wow." Patch said.

"He's really... Not the best..." Jessica shrugged, not sure how she could talk about Drell nicely. "I'm just praying that Atticus will be fine i nthe morning."

"I hope so too." Patch frowned.

"Patch, would you like to sleep here for the night?" Jessica offered.

"Please...?" Patch gave a small pout.

"Come on up." Jessica allowed him to sleep at the foot of her bed like he did on Atticus's bed.

Patch then hopped onto her bed and got comfortable.

"I know it's not the same, but I think you would like sleeping with someone better than no one at all." Jessica smiled.

"Heh... Yeah..." Patch said. "Ya know, I'm a grown puppy, how bad can it be sleeping in Atticus's room alone?"

"Okay, but my door's open for you if you wanna come in." Jessica offered.

Patch then went into Atticus's room and he shivered slightyl as he looked too nervous and scared to have the bed all to himself and Atticus wasn't in the room with him, it felt very different and kind of a creepy atmosphere.

"Wow, I-I never noticed how spooky it is." Patch frowned.

There was then a lightning strike outside with rumbling thunder.

Patch whimpered and curled up into a shaking ball. "JESSICA!"

"Yes?" Jessica was on the other side of Atticus's bedroom door.

Patch walked over to her. "Um... I think I should sleep with you tonight... Just to make sure you sleep..." he then smiled sheepishly.

"You can't sleep without Atticus, right?" Jessica guessed.

Patch stared at the floor. "You must think I'm being silly..."

"I guess you're just so used to sleeping with someone," Jessica soothed. "I mean, before you had Atticus, you had your 98 brothers and sisters."

"That is true." Patch nodded.

"Come here... Up you go." Jessica patted the foot of her bed.

Patch smiled to her, climbed up, then got comfortable. "Ah,..." he then yawned as he felt instantly sleepy and a lot happier. "Night, Jessica."

"Night, Patch." Jessica smiled back as she then fell asleep.

And soon the two of them went to sleep. Jessica and Patch were still worried about Atticus, but they slept a lot better and easier that night since they talked about it and still had each other.

The next day...

Skippy woke up an hour before everyone else as he got out of his bed, made his bed, got out of his clothes, took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his working clothes, and started to make breakfast before he would go to wake up Drell.

Atticus soon woke up before he saw that he was in a different room. "Huh?" he looked around the room. "Where am I...?"

Skippy came into the room and collected dirty laundry into a basket, then looked over to see Atticus had woke up and he gave a friendly smile with a small wave. Atticus soon returned the smile and wave back to him. Skippy then continued to collect the clothes and then tipped his hat to Atticus and went back out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I must be in Drell's house." Atticus whispered.

Skippy tossed the clothes into the washing machine and clicked it on, then checked his watch and gasped as he hurried to another room. Atticus walked out and explored as he was in the Supernatural Realm. He came into the gym which was a cloudy blue place with an enormous tree with very large pieces of fruit, such as green and red apples as big as boulders, but there was also a treadmill, a weight-lifting barbell set, and many more.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Drell snored loudly in his bed as he was sound asleep. Skippy came to Drell's bed and tried to shake him awake. Drell then turned over and slept on top of Skippy, wrapping his arms around the smaller man while snoring loudly and drooling sloppily. Atticus walked back into Drell's room and where he could see him sleeping on top of Skippy. Skippy wiggled and struggled underneath Drell.

Atticus looked worried and moved Drell so Skippy could get out and breathe. Skippy took a gasp of air and smiled thankfully to Atticus. Atticus smiled back, happy that Skippy got to breathe. Drell kept snoring soundly.

Skippy cleared his throat as he took out a spray bottle which was magical and he sprayed it into his mouth, smacked his lips, and smirked. "Oh, Drell darling, please take me back, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you~" he then suddenly said in a feminine voice which made Atticus stare in shock and curiosity.

"Hilda Spellman?" Drell's eyes cracked open.

"Hilda?! How and when did you get in here?!" Atticus asked.

Skippy giggled innocently.

Drell looked to Atticus. "You know Hilda Spellman?"

"Yeah, me and Cherry know the Spellmans." Atticus said.

"Interesting..." Drell sounded demented now, then grabbed onto Skippy's tie and pulled him over so they would be face-to-face. "Have you run my bath water?"

Skippy nodded.

"Good... I'll be soaking until breakfast." Drell said.

Skippy simply rolled his eyes. Drell then let go of Skippy and collected his bathrobe and wrapped his towel over his shoulders as he went int othe bathroom. Skippy fluttered his lips and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"What's for breakfast?" Atticus asked.

Skippy pointed to the egg carton, the pancake mix, honey baked ham, and sizzling bacon.

"Mm." Atticus smiled.

Skippy smiled to him as he continued to cook.

After a few minutes passed, Drell was done with his bathroom. Skippy was then scooping up the breakfast foods to serve Drell.

"Well, I better get going now." Atticus said.

Skippy's eyes widened to that.

Atticus was on his way out. "Mom and Dad oughta be worried sick."

Skippy soon grabbed Atticus's legs with a begging look.

Atticus looked down. "What's wrong?'

Skippy put his hands together with tears in his eyes with small whimpering and sniffling.

"Wait, are you begging me to stay?" Atticus asked.

Skippy nodded.

"But why?" Atticus asked.

Skippy stood up and ruffled up Atticus's dark brown hair.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Atticus asked.

Skippy pointed to Drell who looked happy to have Atticus's company.

"I'd like to stay, but I really need to go, my education comes first!" Atticus pulled Skippy's arms off of him and went to find a way out of the realm.

Skippy began to go into a begging position.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go!" Atticus said, then saw a door and opened it and walked through it, then closing it and made thunder and lightning go off.

Skippy looked incredibly nervous and put Drell's plate down in front of him and rushed to the kitchen to distract himself. Drell soon came out of the bathroom. Skippy smiled nervously as he continued to cook.


	7. Chapter 7

Drell took his seat and noticed that something was missing. "Skippy, where's Atticus?'

Skippy's eyes widened, he then shrugged as he continued to cook, pretending he didn't hear Drell.

"Skippy, I said 'where is Atticus'?" Drell firmly repeated.

Skippy then used the blender and put his hand to his ear to make it sound like he didn't hear that.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Drell yelled at Skippy.

Skippy winced, then pointed to the exit door.

"Why didn't you use your magic to stop him?!" Drell glared.

Skippy smiled nervously with a modest shrug.

"Get him back!" Drell glared.

Skippy saluted, but then his stomach growled as he looked rather hungry.

"No food for you until you get Atticus back!" Drell demanded as he took a violent bite out of his ham.

Skippy bowed his head and went to go after Atticus.

Atticus began to try to find his way back to his house. "Maybe it's this door..." he then came to one glowing door and opened it to see a puffy and cloudy paradise with a rainbow trail with a sign that said 'Fairy World' on it. "Nope."

"Ooh, a Wiccan." A green-haired fairy smiled.

"Oh, Cosmo, don't be silly, there wouldn't be a Wiccan in--" a swirly pink-haired fairy said before looking to catch a glimpse of Atticus. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Sorry, I'm trying to find the right door to the mortal world." Atticus said.

"Try the fifty-eighth door on the left down the hall." the pink-haired fariy replied.

"Fifty-eighth door?!" Atticus's eyes widened. "Isn't there a shortcut?"

"Well, yeah, but you'd have to wish for it if you were our godchild." the green-haired fairy said.

"Actually there is a shortcut to the door." The pink-haired fairy said.

"Ugh, forget it!" Atticus went to another door.

"What a strange creature..." the green-haired fairy said to his partner.

"Indeed, Cosmo." the pink-haired fairy agreed.

Atticus came into a gothic and dark area. "Mortal World?"

"Scary World." a stereotypical vampire replied. 

"You're not that scary." Atticus deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah, take a look at this!" The vampire glared, showing him a picture.

"AAAUGH!" Atticus shuddered. "IT BURNS!"

Atticus then opened the door to a very hairy and tangly realm. "Mortal World?"

"Hairy World." a furry creature told him.

There was then a poof cloud and a cow with wings appeared. "Dairy World?"

"Hairy World." Atticus told the cow.

"Oh, darn it!" the cow pouted and disappeared.

Atticus groaned before closing the door.

After a while...

"Finally!" Atticus panted as he came through the door of what looked like his home's closet. "I'm in the... Linen closet...?" He then simply shrugged as he was happy to finally be back home.

Jessica was giving Patch his breakfast. Patch then happily ate it up as Atticus came downstairs.

"Finally got the right door." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus!" Patch beamed and rushed to his owner, tackling him down and licking his face. "Oh, I missed you sooo much!"

"I missed you too, boy." Atticus laughed before they felt their house shake and somehow being lifted up.

Jessica grabbed onto the nearest stand. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Atticus soon went to one of the windows to see a giant finger. He let out a small yelp and grabbed Patch. "You can't eat any of us! Except Jessica if she annoys me."

Jessica glanced at her brother.

Skippy went paled face once he saw an evil giant had gotten them and ran off to find Drell.

"I can't believe that Skippy lied to me and left me to get ready by myself..." Drell grumbled as he was in his royal robes and was cleaning up after himself for a change. "When I find that man, I'm gonna chop his head off and mount it on my wall."

Skippy soon came in, looking pale faced as he tried to tell Drell what he saw.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Drell dropped everything. "Pick that up!"

Skippy pointed urgently and bit his nails anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Drell then asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost... Is my mother in town?"

Skippy groaned before bringing him his crystal ball to show him what's happening to the Fudo house. Drell yanked the crystal ball from him with a glare and took a look at himself. Skippy then backed up nervously to escape Drell's incoming anger. Drell went wide-eyed once he saw the Fudo house was in a hand of a muscular giant. Skippy was cowering under the table.

"Cancel my meeting." Drell left abruptly.

Skippy quickly nodded. Drell then walked out. Skippy climbed on top of the table and breathed a gasp of relief.

At the Tanner house...

Stephanie was finishing up breakfast with Michelle and DJ.

"Uh, Steph, you won't believe of what I'm looking at outside." DJ said as she looked out the window.

"Leonardo di Caprio?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

"No, something big and I mean giant big." DJ said.

"Uhh..." Stephanie felt lost.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum!" Michelle giggled in her seat.

"I'd hate to ask why you just said that." Stephanie said nervously.

"Uh, would you be afraid to look out the window?" DJ asked.

Stephanie looked and gasped. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Come on, guys, time for school," Joey walked in, then did a sassy high voice to be funny. "ABC, it's easy as 123, simple as Do-Rei-M--GOOD GOLLY MISS MOLLY!" he then flipped out as he looked out the window.

"Joey what the heck is going on in--WHAT THE HECK?!" Danny flipped out.

Michelle giggled at the chaos.

"This isn't happening!" Stephanie moaned.

The whole house began to shake and was now removed from the ground. The whole family screamed in slight fear and alarm.

"Now, I got both magical families." The evil giant smiled. He then went off, shaking the families in slight alarm.

Cherry had her headphones in as she was on her way to school until the giant stepped just over her while walking and she screamed in slight alarm. The evil and muscular giant seemed to ignore her and continued his way.

"What is that?" Cherry panicked, then squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't get involved, Cherry, just ignore it, remember your karma..."

"Someone, help us!" Jessica's voice called out.

"Anyone!" Patch yelped as he clung to Atticus.

"Hey, you giant jerk, why did you snatch us up?!" Atticus's voice glared.

Cherry kept going off until Drell suddenly appeared before her.

"Cherry, where is Atticus?" Drell asked.

Cherry yelped and grabbed her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you psycho!" 

"Where is he?!" Drell glared.

"I don't know!" Cherry shrugged. "I saw a giant walk by with two houses!"

"A giant?" Drell shook her violently. "Which way did it go?!"

"That way..." Cherry pointed away slightly as she looked painfully dizzy.

"We have to save him..." Drell said as he then held Cherry close.

"We?" Cherry muffled. 

"Yes, we." Drell said.

"Why we?" Cherry asked.

"Because you're going to have many lonely adventures if Atticus isn't around..." Drell held her out. "That giant is going to drain him and the Tanner family of their magic and eat them!"

"Wait, the Tanner family is magic?" Cherry asked in shock. 

"Yes!" Drell glared.

"Oh, man, so much to take in..." Cherry held her head. "How will I ever go to school with all of this on my mind?"

"Because you're not going to school, you're coming with me to save your friend!" Drell ran while grabbing her hand which made her feet fly in the air.

"But I have perfect attendance!" Cherry yelped, but Drell wasn't going to hear it. 

"No, you don't!" Drell told her.

"Drell, please!" Cherry begged.

"Nope!" Drell kept going with her.

"My future as a good student is at staaaake..." Cherry whined and cried, but the warlock ignored her protests.


	8. Chapter 8

The giant then came into the Netherworld and went to his cave to lock up the Fudo family and the Tanner family and then started to make a stew to cook the families up in once he would drain them of their magic. Atticus soon knocked down his family's front door. He then walked out and yelped once he saw they were in a cage within their house and the same was for the Tanner house.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Michelle asked Danny. 

"I don't know, sweetie." Danny said.

"I better find a way over there." Atticus said.

"Oh, please be careful, Atticus..." Jessica cooed to her little brother.

"I'm always careful," Atticus looked back. "I've been through far worse than this, I was even in an amusement park crawling with dinosaurs!" 

"Yikes." Jessica said.

"I'll find a way out of here if it kills me..." Atticus firmly promised.

"What do you want from us?!" DJ demanded.

"DJ?" Jessica looked over to see that the giant had also taken the Tanner house. 

"Jessica?!" DJ and Stephanie asked out of surprise.

Jessica smiled nervously. "Heh... This is awkward..." 

"Wah, wah, waaaah..." Joey mocked a sad trumpet. 

"Not the time, Joey." Jesse scolded. 

"Sorry." Joey said.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jessica asked.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Stephanie looked back. "Normal family, huh?"

"Yeah, well, you're locked up too!" Jessica replied. "Apparently there's more to your family than meets the eye!" 

"We don't even have magic!" Stephanie told her.

"Actually, sweetheart, that's not entirely true." Danny said.

"What?" everyone asked in slight surprise.

"You're going to tell them?" Jesse asked his brother-in-law.

"I might as well..." Danny replied.

"What is it, Daddy?" Michelle asked. 

"Michelle, sweetheart, your Uncle Jesse and Uncle Joey and I have been keeping a secret from you and your sisters." Danny said.

"Actually, you told me when I reached sixteen, remember, Dad?" DJ asked, hoping he would remember.

"Yes, and you remembered to keep it secret ever since, right?" Danny replied.

"Of course, Dad." DJ replied.

"Well, I think it's time to tell Stephanie and Michelle." Danny said.

"Tell us what?" Stephanie asked nearly impatiently. 

"Girls, our family is special and by that; I mean we have magic." DJ said.

"Magic?" Michelle asked as her eyes lit up.

"No, seriously." Stephanie said.

"Seriously..." DJ nodded to prove it was true. 

"You mean like a fairy princess?" Michelle asked. 

"Yep." DJ nodded.

"Wow..." Michelle was entranced.

"I wanted to wait until you girls were old enough like your sister," Danny said. "But we are all magical."

"Was Mom magical?" Stephanie wondered. 

"Yes, dear, I am." A female voice smiled.

"Who said that...?" Michelle looked around, not recognizing the voice.

"Mom?" Stephanie and DJ's eyes widened. 

"Yes, dears." A familiar woman smiled as she came in as if by magic.

"Pamela..." Jesse whispered once he saw his sister for the first time in years. 

"Mommy?" Michelle asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my dear..." Pamela said gently. "Oh, Michelle, look at how much you've grown..."

"I always thought she looked a lot like you when you were that small." Jesse smiled to his sister.

"Mom... We thought you died when Michelle was a few months old..." Stephanie said. "How are you here with us right now?" 

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie, but I had to fake my death; my magic was attracting dangerous enemies, but it seems since your magics are starting to form, they attracted an evil giant." Pamela said.

"You faked your death?!" Jessica asked in shock.

"It's a long story, but right now, we have to get you all out of here before your magic is drained and you get eaten." Pamela replied. 

"Can he also drain strength?" Atticus asked.

"No." Pamela shook her head.

"Good..."Atticus smirked. "Because I have an idea."

"What are you going to do?" Pamela asked.

"Before you thank me, you should thank the Great and Powerful Zeus." Atticus smirked before he rolled up his sleeves.

Meanwhile...

"Drell...?" Cherry pouted.

"What now?" Drell asked as he had a map of the magical world.

"I-I need to go..." Cherry crossed her legs awkwardly. 

"Now?!" Drell glared.

"Uh, heh, I didn't have to go this morning..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"You're gonna have to hold it." Drell said.

"But... I..." Cherry shivered. 

"Oh, fine." Drell said before using his magic to make a porta potty appear. 

"Gross!" Cherry winced.

"It's that or nothing!" Drell shoved her.

Cherry fell on the ground, then walked off.

Drell then continued to look at the map. "Shouldn't be too hard to find the giant who wants to grind people from their magic to make his bread," He then saw that they only had a few more feet until they reached a giant castle. "Dangit!" he then knocked his hand against the thing next to him.

Cherry let out a yelp and there was a disgusting squishing noise heard after that. "Ewww!" 

"Sorry about that!" Dell told her.

"Oh, man, it's everywhere..." Cherry moaned in misfortune.

Drell then used his magic to clean her up, he lifted her up, threw her into a tub, and had her scrubbed vigorously, once she was soaked, she was scrubbed thoroughly with soap and more water, then was blown back with a giant hairdryer, and had a towel roughly rub around her, and then dropped her. Cherry looked painfully dizzy and burped up some soap bubbles. 

"Okay, come on; we gotta keep moving." Drell said.

"But--" Cherry spoke up until Drell grabbed her hand again and ran off with her over to the giant's lair.


	9. Chapter 9

At the giant's castle...

Atticus bent the bars of the cage his family was in. Jessica and Patch came to him. Atticus then stepped back and ran over and jumped, grabbing onto the bars of the cage the Tanner family was in, then grunted as he bent those bars as well. 

"Wow, that boy is strong." DJ said.

'"Ya think he eats his spinach?" Joey asked, imitating Popeye and even did the laugh.

"Joey, not the time." Pamela warned. 

"Sorry." Joey frowned.

"You are incredible, my boy." Pamela smiled to Atticus.

Atticus Fudo at your service, ma'am," Atticus smiled back. He was then grabbed by the muscular giant. "Heeeey!" he groaned. "Lemme go!"

"You're stronger than you look!" the giant laughed as he caught Atticus in his grasp. "Perhaps your magic should be drained first." But he soon felt his fist being shaken as if Atticus was now breaking free.

"I think not!" Atticus grunted.

The giant snarled to him.

Drell and Cherry were now at the door.

"How can we get in?" Cherry asked.

"SKIPPY!" Drell yelled out.

Skippy then appeared and saluted his friend. Drell then picked him up in his arms, walked back and ran with a battle cry and used Skippy as a battering ram to open the door. But the door was soon knocked down from the inside. Skippy was then crushed slightly underneath the door.

"Way to go, Skippy..." Drell walked on top of the door. "Come on, Cherry, we got work to do! ...Cherry?"

Cherry tried to tiptoe away.

"Cherry..." Drell growled.

"Uh, I was just gonna make sure the air's okay..." Cherry smiled nervously. 

They then heard the giant's groan of pain. Drell then grabbed Cherry by her hood and dragged her inside the hideout.

"Do you give up?!" Atticus glared at the giant. "Let my family and the Tanners go!" 

"Okay! Okay!" The muscular giant said out of fear.

"You better keep that promise..."Atticus glared.

"That boy is amazing..." Drell smiled in admiration to Atticus. "He's like the son I've always wanted..." 

The muscular giant soon got the two houses with the two families inside back to where they were.

"Now, you're not taking anybody's magic!" Atticus glared. "I'll be back!"

"Uh, yes, sir..." the giant nodded to him. 

"Good." Atticus nodded before getting stepped on by the giant, thinking he crushed him.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry screamed, then fell to her knees and looked sad. "No..." she then started to cry.

"Wow, you really care about that boy..." Drell noted. "I didn't think you'd get that upset."

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET!" Cherry glared with tears in her eyes. "THAT WAS THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER MADE IN MY LIFE! HE COULD'VE HAD ANYBODY, BUT HE CHOSE FOR ME TO BE HIS FRIEND, HE'S PRACTICALLY MY BROTHER!" 

"Now where...Whoa!" The muscular giant began to feel his foot being lifted up.

Cherry kept bawling as she thought Atticus was dead now.

"Okay, now you've forced me, I haven't even had breakfast and boy am I cranky!" Atticus glared up at the giant. 

"Whoa! Whoa!" The muscular giant said as he tried to keep his balance with one foot.

"Um, kid?" Drell tried to make Cherry stop crying. "You should see this." 

Cherry stopped crying to look and see her best friend holding up the giant. Drell smiled admirably. Atticus growled as he then slammed down the giant which made the cages break open and Patch, Jessica, DJ, Jesse, Stephanie, Michelle, and Joey suddenly fall out. 

"At least you aren't my size." The muscular giant smiled nervously.

"That sounds like a challenge..." Drell smirked, then took out his wand and hit Atticus with some magic in secret to make him the same size as the giant. 

And where Atticus smirked as he now lifted up the giant with one hand hold him up above him.

Drell whistled innocently and backed up and looked up to the magical woman in the room. "Pamela Katsopolis, long time no see!" 

"Hello, Drell! And nice choice of spell!" Pamela called down.

"Ah, you know me, I have a soft spot." Drell smiled shyly. 

Pamela soon used her magic and they were back to where they were before.

"Mommy..." Michelle nuzzled against her long-lost mother.

Pamela smiled and hugged her daughter right back as a tear escaped her eye. "Oh, I've missed you all so much." 

"We've missed you too, Sis." Jesse said.

"How do you think it's going for Atticus and his fight with the giant?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling that Atticus has bigger problems than a giant." Pamela replied, attempting to joke. 

This caused the family to laugh.

"Uh, very funny, Pam..." Joey replied, slightly sarcastic and jealous that everyone else found Pamela's jokes funnier than his own. 

"Oh, come on, Joey; your jokes are always going to be the best." Danny smiled.

"Oh, you..." Joey smiled shyly to his good friend.

"He's right, Joey." Pamela smiled.

"Thanks, Pam." Joey smiled to her.

"No problem, Joey." Pamela smiled back.

Michelle couldn't help but just stare at her mother. It was like the pictures and stories, but ten times better because she was really there. Atticus finished off the giant and walked over.

"Nice work..." Drell sounded admirable of Atticus's strength.

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled.

Drell smiled back. "Uh, you mind getting out of your PJ's though?'

Atticus looked down and gasped, covering himself in slight embarrassment. "Whoa! This is like one of those dreams, but at least I'm not in school like this."

"Just use your magic." Drell said.

"Oh, duh!" Atticus face-palmed himself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe Atticus has other things on his mind," Cherry teased. "Like girls~"

"Cherry, stop it." Atticus blushed.

Cherry made kissing noises until suddenly a rock fell on top of her.

"Cherry!" Atticus gasped and moved the rock. "Are you okay?"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star~..." Cherry mumbled dizzily.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"Hm?" Drell looked over. "I didn't do anything."

Atticus had a sneaking suspicion, but he made sure Cherry was okay.

"I hear colors..." Cherry laughed before blacking out.

Atticus soon sighed before he used his magic and placed a pack of ice on Cherry's head. Cherry shook a shuddering chill from the ice.

"That should help with the throbbing." Atticus said.

Cherry uttered out a thank you.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry about not being honest with you," Jessica said to her friend. "I've just never been allowed to tell anyone about my family's secret life, but... Since yours has one too, I guess it's okay."

"I never knew myself honestly, but now I totally understand." Stephanie smiled in understanding.

"I'm happy for that." Patch smiled.

Stephanie glanced down at Patch.

"Uh, we're friends again!" Jessica said and laughed as she hugged her friend.

Stephanie laughed and hugged her back. Michelle soon came over to Patch and hugged him. Patch smiled up to her.

"I like you!" Michelle smiled.

"I like you too." Patch smiled.

Michelle nuzzled and hugged the puppy. "I wish I could keep you..."

"Aw, Michelle, we've talked about this..." Danny reminded his youngest daughter.

They were soon encountered by a golden retriever puppy.

"Ooh, puppy!" Michelle beamed, letting go of Patch gently.

Patch came up to the golden puppy. "Hello there, new friend."

"Hey there." The golden puppy smiled.

"I don't believe I've seen you in the neighborhood," Patch smiled. "I'm Patch and I live with the Fudo family."

"I'm Comet, I'm Pamela's pet who is a surprise for the girls." Comet smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Comet," Patch smiled back. "I'm sure you'll be a fine addition to the Tanner family next to 'Uncle Joey' of course."

"He sure does seem fun." Comet smiled.

Patch smiled back and gave a small hug with one paw. Comet hugged back, feeling accepted.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet someone special," Pamela told her long-lost babies, then patted her lap. "Come here, Comet! Come here, boy!" 

"Ooh, that's my cue!" Comet replied, then ran over to Pamela.

"A puppy!" The Tanner girls smiled.

"Girls, this is Comet." Pamela introduced.

"He's so cute." Stephanie smiled.

"Can we keep him?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"Oh, I don't know." Danny said.

"Oh, come on, Danny," Pamela playfully hit her husband's shoulder slightly. "They only have a pet once!"

"Well, alright, I guess one pet couldn't hurt." Danny smiled.

"Hooray!" Michelle cheered as she gave a big hug to Comet.

"I think I'm gonna like this family." Comet smiled.

Pamela smiled as this was wrapping up nicely.

"We missed a whole day of school!" Cherry panicked. "My parents are gonna bury me!"

"You do realize that today is a day off from school, right?" Atticus asked.

"It is?" Cherry asked. "No one told me! I--"

Drell snickered.

"What's so funny?!" Cherry glared at the warlock.

"What, didn't you get the, how you kids say today email?" Drell asked.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked, not knowing about an email.

"Yeah, look..." Atticus showed her his phone to show an email that school was cancelled today because of a teacher's meeting.

"My phone doesn't have email and I didn't have time to check my computer this morning..." Cherry frowned.

"How?" Atticus asked.

"I kinda overslept, I forgot to set my alarm before I went to bed last night, so I got all disorientated..." Cherry shrugged.

"Didn't your parents leave you a note beofre they went to work?" Jessica asked.

"Not that I saw anyway..." Cherry shrugged, then held her head. "Ugh... I just wanna crawl back into bed."

"Then you can." Atticus smiled.

Cherry walked off. "Ugh, I'm going to bed."

"I'll get you there much faster." Atticus said as he teleported her home.

Cherry blinked and looked all around to find herself in her bedroom, then smiled and crawled into her bed and went to get some extra sleep.

"That was nice of you." Jessica smiled.

"Hey, what can I say?" Atticus shrugged with a smile back. "She's like a sister to me."

"Awww!" The girls smiled.

Atticus smiled shyly to that.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting out of the giant's lair...

"I-I-I'm sorry, Pamela, I guess I forgot that those girls were YOUR daughters..." Drell smiled nervously to Pamela after she was rather angry with him for scolding Jessica and Atticus for Stephanie finding out about their Wiccan backstory.

"She's never gonna let him live this down." DJ smirked with her sisters.

"Doesn't look like it, is Mom tough?" Stephanie asked her older sister.

"She sure is when she needs to be." DJ said.

"I'm glad she's back..." Michelle was really happy to have her mother back into her life.

"I'm really sorry, Pam, anything I can do to make it up to you?" Drell asked. "I mean, I'm in charge of the council."

"Did you just ask her for a request?" Atticus smirked.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Drell growled through his teeth at Atticus.

"I think he did." Pamela smirked, liking where Atticus was going with this already.

Drell smiled nervously.

"I want you to be nice to Skippy for two weeks." Pamela said.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Drell shrieked.

"Make that three weeks." Pamela smiled.

"Three weeks?!" Drell asked.

"Wanna make it a whole month?" Pamela tempted.

"Three weeks is fine..." Drell smiled nervously.

"I thought so." Pamela smirked.

Drell fluttered his lips in defeat and gave a forced smile.

"So what now?" Darla asked.

"Let's go home, I feel tired now..." Jessica said. "You guys still want me over for dinner tonight so Steph and I can finish our homework?"

"Well, we do still have to finish the assignment." Stephanie smiled.

"That's true." Jessica smiled back.

A while later, the families went back home to have a nice relaxing day until about dinner time when Jessica would go over to the Tanner house.

"I could never get over you, dear," Danny smiled to his wife. "I'm so glad you're back into my life... So, what happened when we were told you died from a car accident from a drunk driver?"

"I had to go into hiding in the Supernatural World." Pamela said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. 

"I was in an accident yes, but, I survived due to my magic and I let the drunk driver survive and get him home so he wouldn't hurt anyone else," Pamela explained. "I had to leave to the Supernatural Realm with a friend of mine; Edward Spellman."

"Who's Edward?" Danny asked.

"He's an old friend of mine," Pamela replied. "He's a warlock and he used to live in this realm until it was found out that he was married to a mortal woman named Diana Becker and Mortal/Witch marriages are highly frowned upon, so after the incident, he contacted me and he said that I needed to help him after his and Diana's divorce to send their only child to his sisters Hilda and Zelda until further notice. I also realized I couldn't take the girls with me, so that's why I sent them to stay with you, Jesse, and Joey after you thought I was dead when Michelle was a baby."

"Mommy, what does 'highly frowned upon' mean?" Michelle asked.

"Not a lot of people like it, sweetie." Pamela explained.

"Oh..." Michelle pouted. "So... Because Ms. Diana and Mr. Edward got married and not a lot of people liked it, they had to split up?"

"I'm afraid so," Pamela replied. "And after the divorce and they both couldn't raise their daughter, Edward came with me into the other realm and Diana went to stay in Peru to become an archaeologist."

"That's a cool job." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes, it's sad though," Pamela said. "Since Diana is a mortal and her daughter is a witch, they can't see each other in person for a long time or else Diana will turn into a ball of wax."

"That's so unfair." Michelle frowned.

"Such as life..." Pamela sighed. "I've been trying to find a way for Diana and Edward to come back together, but so far, I've found nothing."

"But, won't Dad turn into a ball of wax?" Stephanie asked, thinking their father was a mortal.

"Nope, because you see Dad, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Jesse are all warlocks." DJ said.

"They are?" Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Even though I'm not biologically apart of this family, yes, I am," Joey smiled. "We just hid our magic away from you girls until you were old enough to understand."

"So, we're all witches..." Stephanie realized. "And, Jessica Fudo, is she a witch too?"

"Actually, the Fudo family are Wiccans." Danny explained.

"Well, almost all of them are Wiccans; Emily Fudo is a mermaid." Pamela said.

"Yes, but that's on her side of the family of course, Emily is Queen Athena's sister after all." Danny replied to that.

"Cool." Michelle smiled.

"So, Danny, shall we make dinner together for Jessica?" Pamela smiled to her husband.

"Yes, dear." Danny smiled back eagerly.

The couple then went to get started on dinner together which made Joey, Jesse, DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle very happy to see them happily bonding together.

"You sure aren't letting up, Atticus." Jessica giggled as she watched her younger brother do exercises.

"I wanna be stronger," Atticus said as he did his exercises. "Bigger! Stronger! Um, pass me that book, please?"

Jessica then took out the book he wanted and opened it in front of him.

"Thanks." Atticus said as he continued his exercises while now reading.

"Anything else?" Jessica asked.

"I'll let ya know." Atticus replied.

Jessica nodded. "By the way, thanks for saving us all back there, you've made me really proud, you're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother." Atticus smirked while reading and exercising.

"Still my favorite." Jessica giggled and hugged him, then sounded soft as she remembered holding him for the first and last time when he was a baby before he was kidnapped.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner.

"Guess I better get going," Jessica said to Atticus. "If theres anything good for dinner here, save some for me."

"You got it," Atticus smiled. "Have fun, Jessie!"

"I sure will." Jessica smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he went to his reading and exercises.

Jessica was now on her way to the Tanner house. She hummed a little song to herself on the way with a perky smile on her face. After walking for a while; Jessica finally arrived at the Tanner house. She then knocked at the door.

Jesse opened the door and smirked. "Hey, Jessie."

"Hey, Jesse," Jessica laughed at their little exchange with each other. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Jesse smiled.

Jessica smiled back and walked in. Jesse then looked more worried about how he looked than usual.

"What's with you?" Jessica laughed.

"Uh, nothing, just meeting someone later tonight..." Jesse smiled sheepishly. "H-Her name is Rebecca Donaldson."

"Ooh, is she your girlfriend?" Jessica smirked playfully.

"NO!" Jesse replied, though he blushed before smirking. "Why, do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Just be nice, kind, romantic and be yourself around her." Jessica said.

"Right..." Jesse nodded as he then combed his lusty jet black hair as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "I think she might be the one."

"Well, only the Fates can decide on that." Jessica said.

"We'll find out tonight," Jesse smirked. "See ya later, enjoy your dinner."

"See ya, Jesse." Jessica smiled to her friend's uncle as he took his leave.

"Hey, Jessica!" Comet barked.

"Oh, hey, boy!" Jessica smiled and knelt down to the newest member of the Tanner family. "I'm here to visit for dinner."

"Great, because it smells great." Comet smiled.

"Sure does." Jessica agreed with a giggle.

"Then come on to the kitchen." Comet said.

Jessica smiled and went to the kitchen as Michelle, DJ, and Stephanie were already taking their seats at the table.

"I hope she gets here soon." Michelle said.

"Who gets here soon?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica!" the girls smiled.

"Hey, guys," Jessica took her place at the table. "Hope I'm not late."

"Nope, you came at a great time." DJ replied.

"Yeah." Stephanie smiled.

Jessica smiled as she joined the family.

"Who's hungry?" Pamela came into the kitchen with her husband.

"What's for dinner, Mommy?" Michelle piped up.

"It's your favorite." Pamela smiled.

"Ooh!" Michelle beamed.

There were hot dogs and macaroni and cheese served for dinner. Once it was all ready, the family joined together and began to eat their evening meal with their guest. And where the entire meal went great.

"How's your macaroni and cheese, Michelle?" DJ smiled to her youngest sister.

"Better than Daddy's!" Michelle giggled.

Danny looked playfully offended by that comment.

"I'm sure yours is good too, dear." Pamela cooed to her husband.

"Thanks, Pam." Danny smiled.

Pamela smiled back to her husband. The family then had banana cream pie for dessert and all and all, it was a wonderful learning experience as Jessica was still able to maintain her friendship with Stephanie and the two girls had the best family project report in their class.

The End


End file.
